Taunts
Taunts are actions in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale in which the player mimics or makes fun of the other player, usually to make them mad and lose their concentration. It has also been revealed that some taunts will be unlockable allowing players to customize which taunts their characters perform.http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=EQv7v8IUt3I#t=48s List of Taunts Kratos Now You'll Feel My Wrath *Shouts "Now you will feel my wrath!!" Foul Beasts * You're Finished * Sweet Tooth Hello Boys and Girls *Does a "Peek-a-Boo" face and says "Hello, boys and girls!" I Dance On Your Remains * Get Ready For Pain * Fat Princess Wee Hoo! *Fat Princess dances and spins in a circle. Ready For This Jelly? * A-E-I Own You * Sly Cooper You Bore Me *Sits his cane upright, leans on it and yawns Chasing Shadows *Holds his cane on his shoulder and says "Chasing after shadows again?" Better Stay Sharp * Colonel Radec Death To You *Salutes and says "Death to you!" Knife Skills *Flips his knife and says "You lack skill." Now You See Me... ''' * Parappa '''Cardboard Dance Floor *Says "Let's kick it" while breakdancing Tonight: You *Puts his fist into his hand and points, saying "Cash money, son!" For Sunny Funny * Nathan Drake Back To The Hunt * Pulls out his notebook and says "Walk in the park!" What Do We Have Here? *Wipes his forehead and says, "You look like hell." You Talking To Me? * Cole MacGrath Bring It *Beckons his opponent and says "Yeah, bring it on!" or "Bring it!" Now What? *Pulls out his amp and powers it up with both hands. Wanna See A Trick? *Juggles shock grenades and says, "We've got time for this." Evil Cole That's What I Thought *Pulls out his Amp and threatenly points it forward while saying "Your time is up!" or "Your mine!" Who Wants Some? *Ignites both his hands and says "Feel that power baby!" Wanna See A Trick? *Juggles napalm grenades and says, "Too easy." Ratchet and Clank Bring It On, Space Face *Twirls his wrench around while saying says "Get ready to be wrenched!" Thanks For The Armories *Groans as he pulls out his Buzz Blades gun and checks it, then pricks his finger on the blade. Seen Any Holofilms? * Jak and Daxter You're Going Down *Jak says "Like it or not, your going down!" and gives out a thumbs down, while Daxter jumps off his shoulder and shouts random taunts. Let Me At 'Em *Jak says "Come on dax!" while daxter jumps off his shoulder and strike a few poses while saying "I'll handle this!" Orange Lightning * Big Daddy Get 'Em Mr. B *Strikes a pose and rev up his drill. Eat Drill *Plants his feet on the ground, and pumps his fist and drill forward. You're Playing With Fire *Lights his hand on fire. Dante Adios Punk *Bows and beckons his opponents while saying "Now its just you and me, lets finish this!" or "Had your fun yet?, Lets rock!" in random order. That Was Lame * Stay...And Die *Points and thumbs down. He will say "You're going down", "You must enjoy losing", "Stay... and be destroyed", or "Time to take you down." Heihachi You're Not Worthy *Strikes a few poses. I'm Eating *Sits down and eats a bowl of ramen, then quickly stands back up after throwing the bowl and chopsticks away. Don't Make Me Laugh * Nariko That Was Pitiful *Puts her hands on her hips and scoffs, while saying "You reek fear!" You Haven't The Courage * Embrace The Afterlife * Raiden Sliced And Diced *Points his sword threatenly forward and says "Your time has come!" Rest In Pieces * Nothing Personal * Sackboy Let's Just Play *Pulls out a bounce pad, bounces on it and strikes a few poses. Let's Bounce * You Tricked Me * Sir Daniel What Are Ya? Chicken? *Does a chicken gesture. C'mon, Pumpkin. Hit Me *Appears to blow a kiss. Bad News...You Lose *Slides his sword across his neck menacingly. Spike Slap *Shouts "You'll Never Win!" Neener Neener *Puts his hands to his head mockingly, and says "I'm still better than you!" You Make Me Sleepy *Yawns and stretches his arms. Toro Don't Make Me Giggle * 98, 99...100 * Too Love-Able To Lose * References Category:PSASBR Category:Gameplay Category:Needs Work Category:Unlockables